


Choice

by Seblainer



Series: Forgive My Sins [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ziva makes a choice that will impact her life, and the lives of the people she loves for a long time.
Relationships: Tony DiNozzo/Ziva David
Series: Forgive My Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Choice

Fandom: NCIS  
Title: Choice  
Characters: Ziva David and mentions of Tali David-DiNozzo  
Pairing: Implied Tony/Ziva  
Rating/Warnings: PG, Het.  
Summary: Ziva makes a choice that will impact her life, and the lives of the people she loves for a long time.  
AN: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cote or the Golfieri twins, Ziva or Tali, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 175

Word used: Plus

Forgive My Sins: #2: *Choice*

With Tali safe with Tony in Paris for the last five years, all she had were her memories. She remembered the day she'd found out she was pregnant.

Two months had passed since her father died, and Tony had returned to NCIS. She'd been feeling unwell for some time, but figured she was under the weather.

However, when Ziva continued to throw up for several days, and different foods made her feel sick, she knew she needed to do something.

So she'd gone out and bought a pregnancy test. She'd taken it home, read the box, and did what she needed to do. The waiting had nearly driven her crazy.

Then the timer had gone off, and she'd picked up the test and stared at the plus sign that meant she was pregnant. That meant her life was about to change.

That she had to make a choice: Did she tell Tony or not? Her choice was made in moments, and though she hated herself for it, she was going to keep the baby a secret. For now.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
